


A Coming Out Story

by rawchicken



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawchicken/pseuds/rawchicken
Summary: Bucky wakes up one night to see Steve on the balcony. Steve confesses he might not be 100% straight.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	A Coming Out Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work, please let me know if there is anything I can improve on/make better in future stories! Thanks so much for reading!   
> xx  
> -Rawchicken

Bucky shot up from his bed, his clothes sweat soaked. His sheets had been strewn off of his bed during one of his nightmares. His jaw clenched and muscles taught he glanced around the moonlit room. His dark eyes scanned over the walls and doors of the unlit room then directed themselves back to the glass door.

The white curtains were slightly parted and he could see out onto the shared balcony. It was a small balcony and could barely fit two people, the white marble and silver handrail glinted in the nightfall. On the tiny balcony sat Steve, his hair askew, wearing his classic white shirt and jeans. He was dangling his feet off the edge of the balcony, with his hands on the railing, staring into the star filled sky.

Bucky rubbed his eyes before turning to look at his clock, the red numbers glowed, it read 3:19 am. Damn, he thought, Steve obviously had something on his mind if he was up this late. He contemplated falling back to sleep before settling on talking to his friend, he got up, stretching and stumbling out of bed. He grabbed the nearest shirt off the floor he could find and pulled it on, Steve got uncomfortable when anyone presented “indecent”, before placing his hand on the doorknob and slowly creaking the door open. Steve jolted at the sudden noise, he turned backwards almost falling off the balcony in the process, making Bucky chuckle. He received a glare from Steve.

“Good evening Steve… or should I say good morning?” Bucky asked as he bent down to sit next to his companion. Steve only gave a muffled sigh as an answer and turned his head back to the night sky. They sat together for a while, both of them not speaking, Bucky stealing small glances at the blond man sitting next to him.

“Hey, Buck?” Steve spoke in a timid tone, his quiet voice not matching his large deminer. Bucky turned to him in response, looking into Steve’s blue eyes, that somehow captured the moon’s glow perfectly.

Steve continued, “Buck, I’ve been thinking about this for a while,” he trailed off again, glancing at the sky before taking in some air and keeping going. “I think that I might not be one hundred percent straight.” He said in one breath, quickly trying to get it out. Bucky kept a straight face and Steve shivered wondering if this would be the end to their friendship. He didn’t know what Bucky thought of gay people, he assumed negatively as they had been raised in a time period where that wasn’t acceptable. It had taken him so long to be okay with it for himself.

“I’m glad you figured yourself out, Steve.” Bucky responded, “Not gonna lie I was betting that you were a little bit of a homosexual,” Steve cringed at that word, homosexual. Bucky swung his legs back onto the balcony. Bucky sat on his knees, his face inched closer to Steve, his chin length hair tickling Steve’s cheeks. There was a lump in Steve’s throat as Bucky finished his sentence, “like myself.” Steve’s eyes became wider, mouth opening wide to say something in response.

What? How could this be possible? Bucky was gay? How had he not realized? His mouth was agape as so many thoughts rushed through his mind. Bucky brought his hand up to Steve’s chin, gently shutting his jaw before leaning in closer until their noses almost touched.

“Steve,” Bucky spoke in a breathy voice, “I love you.” Steve felt Bucky’s hot breath on his lips. It was intoxicating. “Steve, I have always loved you.”  
Steve moved his head closer to Buck’s, closing the distance and locking lips. Steve had never kissed another man. It was so much different than kissing any woman. Bucky’s lips were rough and guided Steve’s. It was magical.

Steve brought his hands up from his sides, tracing Bucky’s arms and landing in Bucky’s hair. As Steve pulled away his eyes sparkled, he never, in a million years, expected this reaction to his coming out. His hands were still entangled in Bucky’s messy locks as he spoke, “I love you too, Buck.”


End file.
